


In the Clouds of Heaven

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: The Wayward Morningstar [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, The Final Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: The final awaited part of 'Wayward Morningstar'In which bonding moments are established between the angelic characters and Lucifer is given a choice that could change destiny





	1. Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> All stories must come to an end and this one is reaching that point. However, it is with great pleasure that I announce of a new series within the fandom of Lucifer, but I remain open to ideas. 
> 
> One throws the show into an Apocalyptic Universe (title remains undecided, but there are two possibilities I've already got in mind); another is the idea where something causes Lucifer to lose his gifts and is rendered mortal... but not everything is as it seems. (I can't give too much away). 
> 
> Here's the deal. Leave in the comments either Apocalypse or Mortal and I'll go with the one that has higher demand, if not.... well, have fun reading whichever one I choose. I am still working on Alpha and Omega so keep an eye out for the next chapter

Two weeks had passed since Michael was shot by the mortal, which meant his wings and ribs had already healed, allowing him the ability to fly again. Ever since Lucifer's confession to his former caretaker and older brother, things had gradually settled down between them. Azrael and Gabriel still stuck around, but the female angel left every once in a while to take of her own responsibilites as the one who maintained death. Lucifer, having returned from a case with Chloe, was now by playing the melody of a song, his voice ringing out with the lyrics. A group of people stopped to stare, females cooing in delight at the fallen angel's heavenly singing. He paused, suddenly as he caught sight of the youngest archangel standing beside him. 

"Ah, Gabriel, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucifer grinned slyly, fixing his tie, as he finished the song. 

"Right, I was wondering if, perhaps, you might want to do something? Like old times?" 

Lucifer's eyebrow raised in question before letting out a low chuckle, mirth dancing in his expression. His amusement dropped, staring at the other with suspicion, then sighed deeply. He brought his glass of wine to his lips, taking a long yet slow sip of the drink. "And what brought this on?" He questioned. 

"Aw come on, Luce! You loved pulling pranks with me!" Gabriel whined, flashing a puppy-eyed look on his face. He glared when his older brother, the light amidst the darkness, only smirked in response. Lucifer finally stood up and walked over to the bar followed closely by the blue-eyed angel. 

"What exactly did you have in mind?" 

Stunned by Lucifer's answer, Gabriel felt as if he was a loss of what to say then allowed a wide grin to settle on his face.

"Did you know that Michael hates getting things in his wings?" The angel asked. 

"Well, of course, Gabriel. I had to deal with that when I was his charge," answered Lucifer. 

"What's worse than having paint in your feathers?" 

Lucifer's eyes lit up, his expressions dancing between delight and trickery. "That's rather naughty of you, Gabriel. Count me in," he purred. The fallen angel beckoned his younger sibling to the penthouse, closing the door behind him. 

"Why choose me? Aren't I the Devil?" Lucifer asked, his lips pursed, a grim look falling upon his face. 

"You're my brother and, well, you never really did anything wrong. I trust you, Lucifer. We're family." 

The fallen archangel laughed wholeheartedly then lightly said, "Wouldn't have it any other way." 

* * *

 "GABRIEL!" A loud angry shout rang out, causing both Gabriel and Lucifer to break into howls of laughter. Mirth danced in the dark-haired angel's eyes as he caught sight of Michael entering the room. 

"Everything alright, Mikey?" Gabriel teased. 

Michael's once gleaming white wings were dripping with bright pink and blue, the feathers flapping awkwardly. He looked embarrassed, more paint coating his head and face, slowly sliding onto the clothes he was wearing. The archangel snarled lowly, his cheeks flushing and tinged with dark red.

"Alright, you think this is funny?"

"Kinda, yeah," snickered Gabriel.

Lucifer pulled out his phone, snapping multiple pictures of his brother who glared back at him. The fallen angel's laughter echoed in the room, causing Michael to slowly break into a grin and appeared far more relaxed than he felt a few minutes ago.

"You have to admit. It was pretty funny," joked Gabriel. 

"Wait until I show this to Azzie." Lucifer commented. 

Gabriel and Michael both stared at the other in shock, not having expected the dark-haired male to use the nickname he'd given his sister as a fledgling. 

"What?" Lucifer asked with a sinfully innocent expression. Michael fondly rolled his eyes at the reaction, not surprised by the reaction. 

"We never speak of this again," said Michael, his voice holding a mock-serious tone. 

"No, of course not, Michael." Lucifer replied teasingly. 

"Fine. You asked for it." His older brother snapped his fingers, causing the fallen angel to end up drenched in a mixture of water and paint. Lucifer glared at him, his wings extending to realize they were now dark red, muttering beneath his breath. His annoyance increased when Michael, unable to help himself, suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. 

"My, my, seems Heaven's warrior isn't the only one getting pranked." Gabriel spoke. 

"This was your idea, Gabe, wasn't it? And as I recall, it isn't standard for an angel to behave this way. I suggest you run." Michael replied in a mock-annoyed expression. 

Gabriel gulped and took off running, closely being chased by his older brothers. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Lucifer grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this probably wasn't all that great, but the prank... that was hilarious. Hope you enjoyed this either way!


	2. Azrael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Just two chapters left, huh? Hope you enjoy!

"Azrael?" Lucifer called out, wondering why exactly his sister had called him here. He heard the great swoosh of wings, turning to see Azrael, her eyes glinting sharply. 

"Luci..." Azrael smiled. 

"What's with all the secrecy?" The fallen angel questioned, his curiosity peaked. He felt the now-invisible massive wings on his back twitch, brushing against him. 

"Well, you've got the day off. I was thinking about taking a flight." Azrael grinned. Lucifer stared at her in shock, recalling the last time he'd flown, which was during his arrival at Los Angeles, right before he'd asked Mazikeen to cut them off. He blocked away his thoughts, trying not to remember the blinding agony as he lost his wings, ignoring the throbbing pain that had lasted for two days. 

"Lucifer?" His sister snapped him out of his thoughts and the fallen angel, now restored in his grace, flashed her a reassuring smile even though it was a little strained. 

"Oh, I'm fine, dear sister!" 

"Hey, no, don't be like that. I'm not flying if you're upset. Tell me," sighed Azrael, folding her wings. She could see the flashes of remembrance, the pain clouding all emotions, in her younger brethren's eyes yet how could she help him if Lucifer wasn't talking? 

"...I don't want to talk about it." 

"You know, it's okay. It's better if you just tell me... even Chloe." 

Lucifer sighed then finally answered, "I'm just recalling when Mazikeen cut my wings... the first time I came here." 

Azrael felt her blood run cold as if everything horrible in the world was now the heaviest weight upon her back. She couldn't imagine what Lucifer had find through when he'd made such a decision. Even then the archangel of death felt some kind of understanding of why her little brother wouldn't want to keep the precious appendages. 

"I... Lucifer-" 

"It's alright, Azzie. I'm over it." 

"You called me Azzie. You never forgot," smiled Azrael. 

"Now, you did mention a flight?" Seeing the old mischievous glint in Lucifer's chocolate eyes, the relaxation upon his face, caused the older to laugh. That was the Samael she'd known, which still held traces in Lucifer the fallen angel, always so curious and bright. It was why her brother was given the nickname of Lightbringer, the light in the darkness. 

"Oh, it's on, little brother." 

Lucifer smirked as he spread the gleaming white wings, giving them a firm flap. He tilted them slightly and positioned himself to take off, watching Azrael closely. His sister was now hovering in the air, getting ready for flight, and within seconds the pair shot into the sky. Feeling the wind whipping at his hair, the sensation of earth's sun against his body, was so alleviating, so wonderful. He was as free as a bird, owner of the skies, letting out a loud holler in delight. Close behind flew Azrael, her feathers extended fully, sweeping past the trees of their secluded location. 

"How does it feel now?" 

Lucifer laughed brightly, making a somersault in the air, brushing his wings lightly near a tree. It was glorious and he curled his wings closely as he landed back down the ground. He heard Azrael planting her feet to his left and the duo broke into chuckles like there was no care in the world. 

"That was amazing, wasn't it, Luci?" 

The fallen angel smiled, the first true genuine smile that Azrael had seen, no flickers of pain or fury in it. He thought back to Chloe, of Trixie, his family, everyone and everything. 

"Lucifer?" 

"Hm..." 

"You love her, don't you? The detective." 

Had Lucifer not been entirely sure of his actions nor so trusting of Azrael, he might've denied it, scoffed at the idea, yet he never lied. 

"Yes, I do love her." 

"Do you plan to act on it?" 

Lucifer blinked, unsure of what Azrael meant, head tilted like a confused puppy. 

"I mean... do you want a life with Chloe?" 

"I..." Lucifer began, feeling a sudden heat burning in his heart. Oh, how he wished it could be so, but with all that Chloe knew. He frowned, even then she stayed by his side, didn't cast him out or reject his company. He'd told her he was in love and yet they still only had dates, nothing more. 

"I would very much like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't regret the ending. I never focused on Lucifer and Chloe's dates. Some time has passed since the beginning of this story and it will shift again in the next chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and you can just imagine what the last two portions are about. There will still be bonding and a little something more.


	3. Hymns of Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are extra scenes; they do contain Deckerstar and bonding between angel siblings  
> Enjoy!

Lucifer was pacing, back and forth, continuously across his penthouse. He couldn't stop thinking about the detective since he went flying with Azrael, his sister and the angel of death. Almost a month had gone by in a flash and he hardly managed to ignore the way his heart would quicken in Chloe's presence, his stomach churning. He knew exactly what it was yet he didn't admit it, not out loud, for fear she'd be frightened away. It was ridiculous considering the detective wasn't fazed by the fact that he had been an angel, archangel to make matters interesting. Everyone noticed how distracted the former archangel was acting, even Gabriel managed to see something seemed different about the dark-haired consultant. Oh, how easier it was to deny the feelings, but they were always there. They constantly moved inside him, tugging at his heartstrings. All changed soon after. 

"Lucifer?" 

"Lucifer! Are you listening to me?" Chloe's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Lucifer flashed her one of his smiles, trying to reassure that he was fine. 

"Of course, detective!" Lucifer chirped. 

Chloe was looking at him with underlying hints of concern, not understanding what was going on with her partner. 

Despite not having a case, they'd agreed to meet up for drinks and they had openly talked. Lucifer's quips were nothing new, taking a long sip of his whiskey. For a while, the blonde mortal could tell that the other was starting to seem different, like he was hiding huge secrets no one could know. It was deeply worrying her, but she wasn't going to force Lucifer into telling her. He much preffered his own free will, drawing barriers and walls when he felt trapped and insecure. 

 _I want to tell you._ Lucifer stared, mesmerized by Chloe, quickly looking away when he thought she was judging him. 

"Lucifer? Look... are you alright?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" The fallen angel laughed, ignoring the way his pulse suddenly quickened. 

The detective, Chloe, he reminded himself, seemed skeptical, sighing in annoyance when the other refused to explain what was wrong. 

Why did it have to be this way? Couldn't he get ahold of his fate, take hold of the reins and decide the circumstances of this? It felt so right, being with Chloe for the rest of his life, and yet increasingly wrong. Chloe deserved far better than him, no matter if she claimed nothing had changed between them. Discovering the truth had been purely on accident, having little choice but to tell her everything. It was a whirlwind of emotions and he had to act upon them, quickly, before this all fell apart. 

"Chloe?" 

"Yes, Lucifer?" Chloe asked. 

"Go to dinner with me." 

Chloe blinked, startled by the request. She shouldn't have been surprised, knowing they'd already gone on other dates, but the way Lucifer looked at her with that expression, something which she couldn't quite place, in his eyes had made an impact on her. 

Smiling, she said one single word. "Yes." 

* * *

 

"Where are you off to, brother?" The familiar teasing voice of Gabriel called out. 

Lucifer straightened his tie. "Out," he answered simply. Gabriel's grin widened, if that were even possible. 

"With who?"

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer sighed, "Chloe. Now get. I have to go pick her up." 

Without even waiting for Gabriel's response, the fallen angel stalked off, heading down to where his Corvette was parked. Taking a deep breath, he drove off, directly to Chloe's. 

 _Focus, you got this._ Lucifer rang the doorbell, hearing the soft giggle of Chloe's daughter, Trixie, and he felt everything freeze upon seeing Chloe. He just had to be put under her spell, breathing in the fresh scent of lavender in her hair. 

"You look-" The former archangel's breath hitched in his throat, struggling with his own words. Chloe looked absolutely stunning in that red dress, the way her eyes sparked against the moonlight, filled with warmth, smiling up at him. 

"...gorgeous..." 

"Th-Thank you." 

Swallowing, Lucifer held out his hand, making a gesture like he was bowing, which Chloe took without question. The ride to the restuarant, which just so happened to be one of those fancier places, remained silent, even by the fallen angel who usually enjoyed talking and making quips about every little thing. 

"Here we are," the dark-haired man spoke, his British accent thickening, mixed with another the detective didn't recognize. His words held a purr, one he had begun using with her and only her. They walked off and Lucifer made some comment about how the food was simply _divine_. Chloe bit back the urge to giggle at the remark, used to the way Lucifer still found the human world so strange even with all the time he'd spent there. 

"So, why did you decide to bring me here?" 

Another glint flashed in Lucifer's eyes, emotions spiraling in his expression, quickly fading again when Chloe called his name. 

"Oh, thought you might enjoy the food," Lucifer chirped. It wasn't a lie, but it hadn't necessarily been the truth. Cursing his brilliant luck over such a matter, he abruptly switched the topic, giving the waiter two orders before Chloe had the chance to look at the menu. 

"Okay, something's bothering you. What is it?" 

"Nothing's bothering me, Chloe." Lucifer answered. 

Chloe stared in suspicion, but let the subject drop. If he didn't want to talk then fine. 

Again, he still didn't comment on anything, far too distracted.  _Breathe, Lucifer. You got this._

Eventually, the food came, and Chloe had to admit it was wonderful. She glanced at her partner, who was playing with his food, eyes downcast to the ground like was lost in his own little world. 

"Hey."

"I need to tell- Can I ask you something?" Lucifer questioned. 

"Of course, just say it."

"Chloe, you- you're the best thing that's ever happened to me since coming here. You cannot compare to anything. I know I've told you this before and I keep trying to ignore it." 

"Lucifer, what are you saying?"

"You deserve much better, but I can't go on without telling you. I- I love you."

Chloe felt like all around her had stopped as she heard Lucifer admit the truth. He loved her and she... 

"I love you too." 

Lucifer rose from his seat and dropped down into a kneeling position beside her. 

"You're the light to my darkness, sweetheart. I will never stop loving you. Will you marry me, Chloe?" Lucifer said everything like a divine prayer, his tone smooth and genuine. 

Chloe hadn't felt anything like this since leaving Dan. With Lucifer, it felt so _perfect_ , hardly a care in the world. Suddenly, she eased forward, lips pressed against his. The two deepened the kiss, ignoring the loud shouts of glee from the other tables. 

"Yes." 


	4. How The Stars Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for, the final chapter of Wayward Morningstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance because I don't really know marriage vows. Some were found off the internet, others I had to make up. Either way, hope you enjoy!

Several months after Lucifer proposed, the fallen angel found himself in his penthouse, fixing his bow tie. He wasn't really one to wear them, but everything had to be perfect for this very day. Lucifer took a deep breath, forcing himself in remaining calm, turning around when the door creaked open. He gave a lopsided smile at the sight of Michael, who was already clad in a white suit. 

"What could you possibly need, brother?" Lucifer asked, his voice empty of any venom it might've contained before. 

"Everything alright, Luce?" 

Lucifer grinned despite the way his heart hammered wildly, pounding loudly inside his chest. 

"Oh, I'm just-" 

Michael couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He didn't see the point of getting married, having never experienced love, yet seeing his brother so brilliant, so full of light, made this all worth it. Lucifer loved the detective, Chloe Decker, the day to his night, how he looked at her with that mesmerizing gaze, filled with passion which wasn't evident in anyone else but her. 

"It's going to be alright. This is your day," the older archangel spoke. 

Lucifer smoothed out his suit, straightening the bow tie even though it didn't really need to be fixed, nodding absentmindedly. He followed Michael towards the bar of Lux, waiting for Azrael and Gabriel.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Azrael called to Gabriel. She could only imagine what this day meant to Lucifer, who was finally getting the chance of having Chloe as his true partner. The angel fastened her dress, hearing Gabriel's reply. 

"This is Luci's moment to shine, sis. He deserves this moment." 

Azrael gasped as she stared at Gabriel, who was now in a blue suit that slightly brought out his eyes, a tie inside the white dress shirt's collar. The messenger angel had a wide beaming smile on his face, following his older sister to where Michael and Lucifer were currently waiting. 

Michael and his younger brother had engaged in conversation. The golden-haired angel was trying to figure out something about the big day, only an hour away, but Lucifer was being extremely evasive. They stopped upon seeing Azrael emerge, both widening their eyes slightly at her choice of dress. 

Azrael was clad in a dark purple-brown dress, a thin black ribbon tying her hair back. She walked with such grace like a panther, her multicolored irises glimmering. The angel of death smiled as Lucifer bowed to her, holding out his hand, taking it with a playful gesture of her own. Azrael let go of her older brother's hand, entering the Corvette, sitting beside Gabriel who had appeared towards the left. 

"He's looking nervous, isn't he?" Gabriel murmured softly, glancing at Lucifer who kept fiddling with his fingers. 

"Lucifer's giving his vows today. It's normal." Azrael replied back, just as quietly. 

"Yeah, I know," muttered the messenger angel, his eyes downcast. 

The Corvette, which was currently being driven by Michael, came to a halt in front of the Los Angeles beach. Gabriel offered his sister a hand, lips curling up. Lucifer followed alongside Michael, the duo oddly silent, one whose expression seemed to be swirling with constant emotions. 

* * *

Chloe Decker was nervous, more so than she ever had been before. Her first marriage, the one with Dan, was lovely, but it held no comparison to this one. The blonde began playing with the hem of her dress, trying to ignore the knowing smile from Linda, Lucifer's therapist and one of his closest friends. 

"Chloe, you're going to do great." 

The detective never imagined Lucifer would ever ask her yet she knew. They both were aware of their feelings although it'd taken a while before it came to terms. Before it was finalized. Chloe felt the bond, their never-dying flame, when she had seen the devil consultant's wings. She was his light, seeing the gloriousness captured in the white feathers. Yes, Lucifer had been the definition of a cocky playboy with a troubled past, but there was so much more to him than that. He protected those whom he cared about even if he did it in strange ways. He'd even managed to gain a stronger bond with Trixie than Dan. Chloe wanted this, forever having a life with the fallen angel. Oh, how the stars would rise. 

Linda watched Chloe, fully aware that the blonde detective truly loved Lucifer. Having been selected as a bridesmaid was an honor. She could tell Chloe was nervous, but that was natural during such a big moment. The therapist offered some words that helped calm the other blonde down, greeted with a self-assuring smile in return. The sound of a familiar ringing made the two exchange looks, rising from their spots. 

"It's time, Chloe. Make it count. He needs you." 

Chloe walked down the sands of the beach, feeling as if everything horrible in the world had suddenly vanished, gaping at the sight of Lucifer further down in that suit he wore. His hair was combed back, eyes deepened with love, a smile gracing his lips. She felt that all nervousness had vanished, drowning out the words of their priest, which was in itself an irony, until she heard the familiar words that were her vows. 

"I, Chloe, take Lucifer Morningstar  to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or pooer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." 

Lucifer smiled openly, "I, Lucifer, take Chloe to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or pooer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." 

Their resounding 'I do's', followed by Lucifer's sudden kiss to Chloe, earned them a round of cheers, even from Mazikeen. Lucifer grinned wildly, teasingly smiling, as he pulled back. The recently-married partners headed down, passing a startled Linda who had caught the flowers that had been thrown in the air. The party had been glorious, enough to drinks and food to go around, as Lucifer and Chloe danced in unison, their passion and ever deepening love forming within their faces. 

"I love you, my dearest." Lucifer purred, kissing his wife again. 

Chloe returned it and the two were drowned in their own world. She suddenly looked outside the window of the rented beach house, gasping at the sight bestowed on her.

"What is it, love?" Lucifer cooed.

The fallen angel turned, eyes widened, his shock fully evident on his face. He muttered a low, barely audible, thank you. Outside, bright against the shadow moonlight, the stars glistened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking by this story until the very end. Do not worry, a new AU series is in progress, and Alpha and Omega still had a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> On further notice... I am going back to school for my senior year next week. Updates might not be as often as they usuallyy were, but I promise I'll try and do so during the weekends/holiday/whenever I have the chance.


End file.
